Power distribution panels are generally mounted in an electronic equipment rack with other devices requiring a source of electric power. The basic function of such a distribution panel is to receive electric power, typically DC power, from an external power source and distribute this power through a bus bar to a series of individual circuits for delivery to the equipment mounted in the rack or in nearby equipment racks. Typically, these individual circuits are protected by fuses or circuit breakers. Common voltages for these panels typically range from +24 Volts DC to −48 Volts DC. The bus bars commonly handle up to 300 amps or more and the individual circuits are protected by circuit breakers capable of handling of up to 100 amps or more or by fuses capable of handling up to 128 amps or more. In addition, a power distribution panel may have two separate bus bars, meaning the total current being supplied to a panel could be up to 600 Amps.
The power distribution panels currently used, unfortunately however, are preconfigured and fixed for a particular use. For instance, in those instances where two separate bus bars are being used, one bus bar will be assigned a fixed number of fuses or circuit breakers and the second bus bar will be assigned a different fixed number of fuses or circuit breakers. Unfortunately, situations arise wherein the first bus bar may need more fuses or circuit breakers and the second bus bar may need less fuses or circuit breakers, and the fixed design does not accommodate this need. This is particularly the instance when the distribution panel has been in use for a period of time and its power distribution requirements have changed.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a reconfigurable distribution panel that does not experience the aforementioned drawbacks of the traditional fixed design distribution panels.